Something More
by Kedralyn
Summary: Castiel aime Dean, et cela, tout le monde le sait. Sauf peut-être l'intéressé...DESTIEL, SLASH, spoilers saison 8.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous, bien entendu n_n) :D Je vous présente ici ma toute première fanfiction sur Supernatural ! L'histoire se déroule vaguement dans la saison 8, sans spoiler particulier pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu (ou alors s'il y en a, ils sont vraiment minimes et inconscients).**

**Ah oui aussi : j'ai lu et relu, mais s'il y a des fautes cachées, faites le moi savoir que je corrige^^ (autant je repère les fautes des autres, mais les miennes c'est une histoire T_T)**

**Warning : Slash, Destiel.**

**Rating : T pour l'instant, je ne compte pas faire de lemon (ou alors faudra se montrer trrrrèèèèès persuasive), mais pourquoi pas un peu de lime…Je ne sais pas :D**

* * *

« Cas, tu ressembles à quoi là-dessous ? »

La question de Sam, rompant subitement le silence à peine troublé par le ronronnement de la radio, prit l'ange au dépourvu. Il se raidit instantanément sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, redressa le dos et se tint droit comme un piquet.

Dean pianota sur le volant et feignit d'abord l'indifférence. Il leva ensuite un sourcil, témoignant d'un intérêt croissant.

- Alors? reprit le cadet.

Sam s'était retourné et le regardait à présent sur un air franchement intrigué. Les deux frères s'était parfois posé la question de la véritable apparence de l'ange; ils avaient spéculé sur son apparence avec des images plus au moins inventives, la dernière en date étant celle d'un Castiel en slip blanc avec des petites ailes de chérubin et une harpe dorée. Image qui les avait suivi quelques jours et qui s'était imposée à leur cerveau dès qu'ils voyaient leur ange apparaître sous leurs yeux, leur déclenchant immanquablement un échange de sourires.

- Pourquoi vouloir le savoir ? demanda l'ange. Aucun de vous ne pourra jamais me voir.

- Ça s'appelle de la _curiosité_, Cas.

- L'immense majorité des mortels nous ayant aperçu ont-

- Ouais, les yeux qui fondent blablablah, mais rien ne t'empêche de nous le décrire, non ? coupa Dean, cette fois-ci vraiment intéressé. C'est pas en le visualisant dans notre tête qu'on va brûler vif, non ?..._Non_ ?

- Non, répondit Castiel. Mais je doute que ton encéphale soit suffisamment développé pour ne serait-ce que conceptualiser ma forme véritable, Dean.

Sam pouffa, tandis que l'aîné roulait des yeux outrés.

- Je rêve Cas, ou tu viens de me traiter de débile ? Hé, ça te concerne aussi, ajouta-t-il en direction de son frère.

- J'ai pas été visé personnellement, répliqua le cadet.

- En effet, dit l'ange le plus honnêtement du monde.

Cette fois-ci, Sam éclata ouvertement de rire, rare sur son visage souvent triste. S'il y avait bien une chose que le jeune Winchester appréciait chez leur emplumé, c'était son don inopiné pour détendre la plus austère des atmosphères en ouvrant simplement la bouche.

- Hé Cas, je me demande bien comment on a pu se passer de toi aussi longtemps.

- Merci, Sam.

Dean s'impatienta :

- Alors, Cas… ? Tu te défiles ou quoi ?

- Non, Dean. Je n'ai juste pas de mots pour me décrire. Les superlatifs humains que je connais sont encore trop faibles.

- Par comme ton égo, en tout cas.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Laisse tomber.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, en proie à une intense réflexion. Il ajouta quelques instants plus tard:

- Je suis grand.

- Comme le Chrysler building, ouais ça on sait, répondit Dean. Mais encore ?

- Je suis lumineux.

- Assez pour faire fondre des yeux humains. Ça, on pouvait le deviner, répliqua Sam.

- Ce n'est pas la lumière à proprement parler qui a cet ef-

- Et les ailes ? coupa l'aîné.

- Elles sont noires.

- Et… ?

- Elles sont noires et grandes.

Les deux frères restèrent circonspects un petit moment.

- Donc, reprit Dean, t'es grand, tu brilles comme une boule à facettes, et t'as des ailes de dinde géante ? T'as que ça à dire ?

- Oui. C'est ce qui s'approche le plus de ma réalité.

Un lourd silence retomba sur l'Impala. Dean réfléchit un instant, puis lança sur un sourire goguenard qui signifiait «_j'ai trouvé quelque chose de pas très intelligent mais rigolo _» :

- Cas, on dit que les anges sont asexués, non ?

Un léger tic agita une paupière de l'ange. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement être le sujet de l'interrogatoire de Dean, qui par ailleurs, avait l'air de jubiler du trouble qu'il venait de lui instaurer.

- Plus au moins.

- Plus au moins ? répéta Sam. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Castiel gesticula nerveusement sur la banquette, ne sachant que trop bien vers quel genre de conversation cette question allait les mener tous les trois.

- _Caaaastiel_… ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la vitre de la portière, observant distraitement le paysage désertique qui défilait à grande vitesse.

- Nous sommes éternels, finit-il par articuler lentement. Nous ne ressentons pas le besoin de procréer.

- Ça ne répond pas tout à fait à sa question, répliqua Sam, visiblement intrigué lui aussi.

Castiel lui adressa un regard légèrement agacé. Le jeune Winchester était plutôt du genre à le laisser en paix – contrairement à son aîné- d'habitude.

- Aller Cas, reprit Dean sur un ton amusé. Fais pas ta prude et donne-nous un cours d'éducation sexuelle angélique.

L'ange se racla la gorge dans un mouvement résolument gêné, les épaules tendues.

- Nous ne sommes qu'énergie pure et pensante, mais quelques dizaines de milliers d'années au contact humain ont développé chez certains d'entre nous des…_penchants_.

- Des _penchants_ ? répéta Dean, amusé. Des penchants, genre-

- Pas ce genre de penchants, coupa Castiel. Ces anges concernés se sont découverts une ascendance sexuelle particulière. Certains se sentent hommes, d'autres femmes. Le vaisseau est rarement choisi par hasard. Leur dévotion pour le Seigneur reste néanmoins le principal facteur de sélection, ajouta-t-il prudemment.

- Oh, répondit l'aîné, visiblement déçu.

La mine déconfite de Castiel l'avait poussé à imaginer des choses plus au moins croustillantes; son visage s'illumina néanmoins et il dit :

- Wow, tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu loupes, Cas.

Dean se tâta une poitrine imaginaire et ajouta :

- Si j'avais la chance d'investir un corps étranger, je l'aurais pris avec une grosse paire de –

- Hé, arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit son jeune frère.

L'aîné des Winchester leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur et esquissa un sourire face à la frimousse de Castiel, qui l'observait comme s'il venait de proférer le plus impie des blasphèmes.

- Dean, balbutia-t-il, un être humain n'est pas un objet…La personne qui s'offre à son ange lui témoigne la plus pure des confiances, la bafouer serait une terrible infamie…

- Relax Cas, je déconnais.

L'ange cligna des yeux, bascula légèrement la tête sur le côté et dit :

- C'était de l'humour.

- Euh, oui. Enfin je crois.

- Pour ce que je sais de l'humour, ce n'était pas _drôle_.

- Donc, tu fais partie de ces anges à …_penchants_, je suppose, objecta soudain Sam, ramenant la conversation au sujet initial.

- Oui. J'ai longtemps observé vos semblables.

- Et donc toi, tu te sens homme, en conclut Dean.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement, se perdant à nouveau dans la contemplation de l'aride paysage texan.

- Oui, souffla-t-il finalement avec douceur.

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard surpris; si l'ange affichait quasiment tout le temps une expression d'incompréhension assez cocasse, il ne se montrait pour ainsi dire jamais _triste_.

- Euh Cas, ça va ?

Un bruissement de plumes indiqua à Sam que sa question resterait sans réponse.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard, Nouveau Mexique :_

« Hors de question, j'ai trop la dalle. »

Dean gara l'Impala sur le rebord de la route, faisant crisser ses pneus sur le macadam mal entretenu d'une bourgade lambda perdue au fin fond du Far-West. Sam secoua la tête et regarda son frère avec agacement.

- Arrête de penser avec ton estomac, sérieux. J'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dans ce bled. On va faire des recherches _maintenant_, ou on se barre.

- Quand je ne pense pas avec mon estomac, c'est autre chose qui s'active, répliqua Dean avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Et crois-moi, c'est mieux pour nous tous si je ne suis pas affamé.

- Personne ne pense avec son estomac, intervint Castiel. Et Dean, tu ne possèdes pas non plus deux cerveaux.

- Dean, reprit Sam en ignorant l'ange, tu _viens_ et tu ne _discutes_ pas.

- Non.

L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, quand son regard croisa la devanture d'un _dinner_ plutôt miteux :

- Vous avez qu'à aller à la bibliothèque tous les deux, moi j'vais me faire un burger. Et peut-être une part de tarte là-dessus.

Sam prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Aller viens Cas, finit-il par dire, on va bosser un peu.

- Non, je vais rester avec Dean.

Les deux frères coulèrent un regard surpris vers l'ange. Castiel devenait décidément de plus en plus étrange, si cela était encore possible…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire quelques recherches, Sam, se justifia-t-il. Je pense que côtoyer les autochtones et écouter les rumeurs sont aussi une bonne approche.

- Euh, d'accord…

Sam baissa les épaules, sortit de la voiture et claqua fortement la portière derrière lui.

« Hé, calmos avec mon bébé ! »

Le cadet esquissa un mouvement de retour, se ravisa bien vite et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées dans la rue écrasée de soleil. Dean émergea à son tour de l'Impala, l'ange du jeudi sur les talons. Ils traversèrent la rue, et nullement rebuté par les fenêtres crasseuses du lieu, poussèrent la porte du dinner.

Le chasseur fronça un instant le nez face à l'odeur de graillon qui l'assaillit soudain. Sans grande surprise, l'endroit ne se révéla pas moins miteux qu'en extérieur : ils traversèrent une pièce plutôt sombre, bordée de quelques tables jaunies en formica qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Ce genre de coin, fréquenté principalement par les routiers, pouvait cependant se révéler être une bonne surprise; on pouvait y manger pour pas grand-chose, et c'était justement ce que recherchait l'aîné des Winchester.

Ils traversèrent la salle - d'où flottaient dans l'atmosphère un vieil air de rock mêlé à quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à une odeur de transpiration-, et s'installèrent en silence à une table près d'une fenêtre. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, vêtue d'un tablier rose, traîna le pas jusqu'à eux. Dean parcourut rapidement le menu, visiblement déçu. Il finit par commander les deux seules choses encore disponibles, et reposa le papier devant lui.

- Deux fourchettes pour la tarte tatin et une deuxième paille pour le coca ? proposa la serveuse sur un clin d'œil.

- Non merci, je ne m'alimente pas, répondit Castiel le plus naturellement du monde.

Dean glissa d'abord de gros yeux vers l'ange, avant d'adresser un sourire embarrassé à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant de se détourner d'un pas mou.

- Putain c'est juste incroyable ça, dit Dean en regardant la serveuse s'éloigner sur un œil mauvais. Pourquoi la terre entière s'obstine à penser qu'on est gay ? Deux mecs seuls à une même table et direct…Oh tient, tu te souviens du motel à la périphérie de Milwaukee ? Cette bande de skinheads à la con qui nous est tombée dessus en pleine nuit.

- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués. Je les avais à peine regardés.

- Tu m'as vachement impressionné en tout cas, tu sais, continua Dean sur un ton amusé. A mon avis, plus jamais ils ne s'en prendront à un comptable en trench-coat.

Les lèvres de Castiel s'étirèrent en un sourire flatté. Si l'ange aimait peu de choses, il devait s'avouer que les compliments de Dean en faisaient partie.

- Merci, Dean. Mais techniquement parlant, c'est un cover-coat.

La serveuse, maquillée comme un camion volé, revint et déposa la commande sur la table. Le jeune homme la remercia brièvement, attendit qu'elle s'éloigne suffisamment et lança :

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Castiel étendit devant lui le journal local, et s'entreprit de relire une énième fois les gros titres : _« Une quatrième jeune fille retrouvée exsangue : Le Grants High School en deuil. Tueur en série ? Meurtres sataniques ? La police piétine.»_

- Vampirisme ? questionna le chasseur, après avoir avalé une gorgée de soda. Ça serait surprenant, ils ne sont pas idiots au point de faire plusieurs victimes dans un bled aussi petit. D'ici quelques jours, les gens du coin vont défiler dans les rues avec des torches et des fourches et brûleront une sorcière.

- Nous n'avons jamais approuvé l'Inquisition, rétorqua l'ange, brusquement sur la défensive.

- T'as l'air sur les nerfs en ce moment, répondit Dean en haussant un sourcil. Remets-toi à l'apiculture, je te préférais en hippie.

Castiel, un instant décontenancé, relança à voix basse :

- Les victimes ont toutes entre quinze et dix-sept ans, et issues de familles catholiques pratiquantes. Ces filles étaient elles-mêmes des modèles de vertu.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je suis venu ici plus tôt dans la matinée, quand nous étions encore sur la route.

- On ne t'a pas vu partir, répliqua le chasseur d'un air perplexe.

- J'ai été rapide.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme au veston en cuir.

- Pourquoi s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque quand j'ai mon Cas personnel ?

- Je ne…

- T'appartiens pas, coupa Dean. Oui, je sais. Donc on a plutôt affaire à du meurtre rituel. Quelqu'un ici a besoin de sang de vierge… Le problème dans ce genre de cas, c'est que ça pourrait aussi bien être une bande de trouducs satanistes accros à Marylin Manson.

- Possible, oui. Qui est Marylin Manson ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette femme.

- Crois-moi, tu ne perds rien.

Dean reporta son attention à sa part de tarte aux pommes caramélisées, couronnée d'une boule de glace vanille qui commençait déjà à fondre sur le dessert chaud.

« Dean, puis-je te poser une question ? »

Le chasseur piqua de sa fourchette un morceau de tatin, qu'il enfourna en hésitant. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan de bizarreries étrangères, surtout quand il s'agissait de tartes…Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, comme on dit.

Il mastiqua plus lentement, prenant le temps d'apprécier ce qu'il avalait.

- Pas mauvaise, cette connerie française.

- Dean… ?

L'interpellé leva à nouveau les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te poser une question ? réitéra l'ange sur un ton soudain plus hésitant.

- Euh, oui vas-y, je t'écoute.

Castiel croisa les jambes sous la table, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

- Cas… ?

Dean observa un instant le manège de l'ange et ajouta :

- T'es vraiment pas en forme en ce moment, toi. C'est un complot avec Sam ? Vous avez tous les deux décidé de me cacher des trucs ? Rassure moi, t'es pas mourant quand même.

- Non, je ne suis pas mourant.

- Ben alors crache le morceau, qu'on en finisse.

- Je n'ai rien dans la bou- Oh, c'était une métaphore.

Le chasseur mastiqua une nouvelle bouchée et se planta dans le regard clair de son vis-à-vis.

- Alors… ?

- C'est gênant.

- Je crois que je suis plutôt blasé de ce côté-là.

- Dean, reprit Castiel sur un ton sérieux. Aurais-tu ressenti du désir pour moi si mon vaisseau avait été féminin ?

L'aîné des Winchester manqua de s'étouffer de sa bouchée. Il crachota un instant - envoyant par ailleurs quelques postillons sur l'ange imperturbable qui ne bougea pas d'un poil-, se frappa la poitrine du poing avant de le regarder d'un air étrange, hésitant sans doute entre l'envie de rire ou de pousser une gueulante.

- Putain Cas, t'as vraiment de drôles d'idées.

Castiel ne se découragea pas pour autant et trouva rapidement un exemple pour appuyer ses dires :

- As-tu ressenti du désir pour Rachel ?

- Rachel…Attends, tu parles bien de la blonde que t'as ouverte en deux ?

Castiel tiqua légèrement à ce souvenir.

- Oui, Dean.

Le chasseur avala une longue lampée de soda et réfléchit un instant.

- Euh, oui je suppose. Enfin non, pas vraiment du désir…Mais elle était canon, ça c'est certain. Un petit côté milf sévère pas désagréable…

- Milf… ?

- Castiel, explique-moi où tu veux en venir, marmonna le jeune homme en reposant lentement son verre sur la table.

Dean l'appelait rarement par son nom complet; cela signifiait le plus souvent qu'il était 1) en colère, 2) sur les rotules, 3) blessé. En tout cas, jamais rien de bon.

- Rachel était faite de la même essence que moi, seul son vaisseau était différent. Si mon vaisseau avait été semblable au sien, cela aurait-il changé notre relation ?

Le chasseur cligna des yeux, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa à son tour la rue déserte. Castiel venait d'être on ne peut plus clair sur ses intentions…Malgré tout, connaissant le personnage, Dean pouvait tout aussi bien se fourvoyer sans le savoir. L'ange était capable de déblatérer la plus étonnante des absurdités possibles sans s'en rendre compte.

- Euh, je veux être sûr de bien comprendre. En gros, tu veux savoir si j'aurais été tenté de te peloter si t'avais une paire de seins ?

Castiel hocha la tête; il n'aurait pas formulé cela de cette façon, mais il devait s'avouer que ça représentait correctement ce qu'il cherchait à découvrir.

« Merde, murmura le chasseur pour lui-même, heureusement que Sam est en train de jouer le rat de bibliothèque… »

Dean fronça brusquement les sourcils et reporta son attention à l'ange :

- Attends, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Sam ce que tu savais sur l'affaire ? Ça lui aurait évité de…Oh, je vois.

- Dean, répond à ma question, s'il te plait.

Le jeune chasseur prit le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Castiel s'était débrouillé pour avoir un…tête à tête avec lui. Il ne perdit néanmoins pas contenance et répondit sur un ton amusé :

- Ouais, peut-être… Rien que pour voir ta tête de pucelle effarouchée qui doit valoir le détour. Avant que tu me plantes avec ton machin argenté, là.

- Je ne t'aurais pas _planté_, Dean.

_Bruissement d'ailes._

* * *

« Sam, faut qu'on parle. »

Dean avait employé un ton impérieux, lui signifiant qu'il avait quelque chose de grave à lui confier. Le cadet releva les yeux par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines qu'ils étaient revenus de leur dernière chasse, et les deux frères devaient s'avouer que l'ancien QG des Hommes de Lettres n'était pas un endroit particulièrement folichon quand il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Je suis occupé là, Dean. J'essaye de trouver quelque chose avant que tu ne prennes trente kilos à t'empiffrer ici sans bouger.

Dean baissa les yeux vers l'amoncèlement d'emballages de barres chocolatées qui s'étalait devant lui.

- C'est sympa de prendre ma santé à cœur, mais c'est pas moi qui crache du sang quand je me lave les dents.

Sam ne préféra visiblement pas répondre à cela; il rabaissa l'écran du pc et se tourna vers son frère.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui sur un air passablement paranoïaque, comme s'il craignait d'être écouté par la CIA elle-même.

- Euh, Dean… ?

- On sait jamais, _il_ pourrait nous entendre.

- Qui ? demanda Sam, perplexe.

- _Lui_, quoi. _Il_ est peut-être juste à côté de moi en mode « homme invisible ».

- Tu parles de Castiel… ?

Dean sera légèrement les poings.

- Bravo Sammy. Si ça tombe, maintenant il nous écoute vraiment.

- Ça t'emmerderait tant que ça ? répliqua le cadet sur un ton amusé.

- Disons que ça le concerne. De très près, si j'ose dire.

Dean, d'habitude si beau parleur, chercha avec peine ses mots. Il prit une grande inspiration et articula difficilement la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis de longues heures :

- Je crois que Cas ressent beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour moi.

Sam retint une furieuse envie de rire. Après toutes ces années, il était temps que Dean comprenne qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Oui et… ?

L'aîné se redressa sur le canapé, l'air manifestement choqué.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Sincèrement… ? Oui. Je crois que tu es le seul à n'avoir jamais rien remarqué. Même Charlie qui n'a jamais vu Cas le sait.

- Comment elle pourrait le savoir ?

- Les livres, Dean. Les _livres_. Et puis il faut voir tes expressions quand tu parles de lui…

- Mes…quoi ?

- Non rien, se ravisa soudain Sam.

- Et puis pour ce qui est des livres, ça fait un bail que Chuck n'écrit plus.

- Ça fait un bail que Cas ne voit que par toi.

- Tu parles, ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, de toute façon ?

- T'as pas l'air de comprendre, Dean. Tu lui as _brisé_ le cœur. Il ne reviendra pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté et assumé la réalité.

- Je lui ai…quoi ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudain que sa dernière entrevue avec l'ange datait du fameux _dinner_ au Nouveau Mexique, soit plus d'un mois. Ce n'était pas la première absence de Castiel, ni la plus longue, mais aucune n'avait eu cet étrange goût aussi indéfinissable que surprenant.

- Il t'a envoyé pleins de signes, et t'as jamais callé. C'était parfois gênant… Il y avait des moments où j'avais vraiment l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Dean, abasourdi, se laissa mollement retomber sur les coussins du canapé. Il baissa les yeux au sol, murmura un vague « _merde, Cas_… » et se décapsula une bière.

- Je dois faire quoi, à ton avis ?

Sam s'installa sur un fauteuil face à son frère, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

- On a un ange dépressif sur les bras et tu dois lui remonter le moral. C'est de ta faute, je te rappelle.

Dean se redressa brusquement, les mains relevées devant lui.

- Ah non ! Je vois où tu veux en venir, et c'est _absolument_ hors de question.

Il se tut un moment puis ajouta :

- Et de quoi tu te permets de dire que c'est de _ma_ faute ? J'y suis pour rien moi, si un emplumé a décidé de goûter les joies de l'humanité avec moi.

- C'est pas n'importe quel emplumé, Dean. C'est Castiel. Celui qui a toujours été là pour toi – bien plus que pour moi, mais ça aussi, tu ne l'as jamais remarqué.

- Mais je dois faire quoi alors ? répliqua son grand frère avec sarcasme. Un rencard au ciné ? Ou alors on va manger des pommes d'amour dans un parc d'attractions ?

- Tu te débrouilles, c'est à toi de régler cette histoire. T'as déjà été dans ce genre de situation non ? Une fille qui s'accroche à toi et que tu remballes gentiment ?

L'aîné réfléchit un instant et en vint rapidement à la conclusion que non, il ne connaissait pas ce genre de situation. S'il lâchait fréquemment ses conquêtes le lendemain matin, elles faisaient souvent de même de leur côté.

- Je sais pas, reprit Sam, essaye par exemple de passer un peu de temps avec lui...Montre lui que tu tiens à lui, _en tant qu'ami -_ajouta-t-il devant les gros yeux que venait de lui adresser Dean – que pour rien au monde tu voudrais le voir s'éloigner de toi, que tu as besoin de lui, que tu ne voudrais pas voir votre relation échouer à cause de ses sentiments blablabla…Le parfait discours de la friendzone, quoi.

- Je vais friendzoner Cas, répéta lentement Dean_. Friendzoner Cas._

Sam se releva et s'installa à nouveau derrière son ordinateur. Il ajouta quelques instants plus tard, sur un air entendu :

- Au fait : Cas n'est pas une petite chose fragile, c'est un guerrier, rappelle-toi. Un soldat de Dieu. Évite quand même de trop le froisser.

- Merci de me rassurer.

- Mais de rien.

Dean reposa sa bouteille vide sur le sol et s'en décapsula une autre. Son sang s'approchant dangereusement du taux zéro d'alcoolémie, il en avait bien besoin pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Je m'occuperai de ça dès que l'affaire en cours sera résolue. Des indices ?

- On n'a aucune affaire en cours.

- Je fouille dans le journal cinq minutes et je t'en trouve une direct.

- Dean…

L'aîné soupira; demain matin, il prierait pour Castiel et lui proposerait une petite balade de santé en campagne pour mettre les points sur les i. Et cela ne risquait pas d'être aussi simple que ça en avait l'air.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je vous présente ici un second chapitre un peu plus sombre que le précédent. Il faut bien ça à Dean pour digérer tout ce qui lui tombe dessus :p**

**Ce chapitre se place à partir de la moitié directement après le 821, donc attention aux spoilers. Et encore merci pour tous les follows, les favs, et les lecteurs anonymes à qui, j'espère, avoir donné le sourire au premier chapitre =) (sourire que vous allez peut-être perdre en lisant la suite, mais du jus de citron est en prévision pour le chapitre 3, qui est en partie déjà écrit d'ailleurs.)**

* * *

« Castiel ? Amène tes miches, on a du pain sur la planche. »

Dean croisa les bras, s'adossa contre la portière de l'Impala et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Aller, fais pas ta bêcheuse. J'ai pas l'éternité devant moi. »

Il soupira, mais esquissa néanmoins un sourire. Castiel pouvait se montrer aussi têtu qu'une mule, et savait particulièrement se faire désirer.

« Cas, _s'il te plait_. J'ai…J'ai besoin de toi.»

Il crispa légèrement la mâchoire; cette phrase qu'il avait parfois prononcée par le passé ne lui avait jamais parue aussi…_gay_. Castiel ne pointant toujours pas le bout de son nez, il prit une profonde inspiration, rassembla tout le courage dont il était encore capable et articula lentement :

« Je…Je m'excuse, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. »

- Bonjour, Dean. Et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que _je_ voulais entendre.

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'apparition soudaine de l'ange cravaté. Il se retourna, s'accouda sur le rebord du toit de la vieille Chevrolet et adressa un sourire forcé à son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais entendre, alors ?

- Quelque chose de sincère. Mais j'apprécie tout de même l'effort.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un long regard par-dessus l'Impala. Soudain embarrassé, le chasseur baissa les yeux et ouvrit sa portière. Castiel s'apprêta à s'asseoir à l'arrière quand Dean arrêta son geste.

- Tu peux monter devant.

- Sam ne vient pas ?

- Non. Juste toi et…moi.

Seigneur. Cette histoire prenait décidément une tournure bien trop désagréable pour être honnête. Il s'installa derrière le volant en sifflotant un air connu pour se donner une contenance.

- Alors, demanda Castiel en s'asseyant à ses côtés, quel est le programme ?

- Y'a pas de programme. On va aller se faire une petite promenade et causer.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la vitre. Dean en conclu que c'était ainsi que l'ange marquait son embarras…ou sa honte. A cet instant précis, il devait avouer qu'il ressemblait d'avantage à un petit chaton effrayé qu'à un guerrier et ex-Capitaine du Paradis. Le jeune homme réprima le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer dangereusement ses lèvres.

De toute évidence, malgré une jugeote ne dépassant pas celle d'un gamin de cinq ans, l'ange avait l'air de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Où allons-nous, dans ce cas ?

- Nulle part en particulier. On va…rouler, peut-être se poser quelque part si le cœur t'en dit. J'ai apporté de quoi boire.

Et putain, il lui faudrait au bas mot 3 grammes dans le sang pour trouver le courage de lui balancer ses quatre vérités.

- Ce sera un plaisir, Dean, tant que c'est en ta compagnie.

Le chasseur mit brusquement le contact, et démarra la voiture. Hors de question de se laisser décontenancer par quelques phrases anodines balancées par un ange qui ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Changer de sujet. Tout de suite. Et attendre le bon moment pour parler de tout ça.

- Alors Cas, comment vont tes petites affaires ?

- Mal.

- Euh…C'est tout ? Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Non.

Dean souffla doucement. Les conversations avec Cas ne s'avéraient jamais bien fofolles (sauf quand il se trouvait au cœur d'un malentendu, ce qui, dans la plupart du temps, déclenchait soit l'hilarité ou une profonde consternation), mais là, il s'écrasait carrément contre un mur.

Comment aborder _la chose ? « Evite de trop le froisser_ », l'avait conseillé son frère. Et effectivement, Castiel, d'un simple claquement de doigts, était capable de le transformer en un tas informe de confiture de fraises. Dean n'étant pas particulièrement diplomate, il préféra ne pas y penser. Le chasseur se rappela brusquement le soir où l'ange était venu pour la première fois dans l'ancienne maison de Bobby.

Cas s'était alors présenté à lui en une créature froide et dénuée de sentiments. Et aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, jamais Dean n'avait autant eu les chocottes face à quelqu'un.

- Cas ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de la nuit de l'éveil des témoins ?

- Oui Dean.

- Tu sais que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que t'allais me réduire en poussière ?

- Je dois t'avouer que cela m'a sérieusement traversé l'esprit. Tu étais si…

- Si… ?

- Arrogant, insolent, irrespectueux, prétentieux, horr-

- Ça va, coupa Dean. Ça va, merci.

Le visage du chasseur s'éclaira soudain. Il tourna brusquement le volant, et ils s'enfoncèrent sur une route de campagne qui ne tarda pas à être bordée de quelques arbres. Castiel observa un long moment la dance du soleil au travers des branchages, puis se décida à ouvrir la bouche :

- Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, par là-bas ?

- Un lac plutôt banal, se contenta de répondre Dean.

- Tu avais pourtant dit que nous n'allions nulle-part en particulier.

- Je viens de voir le panneau, je ne pensais pas qu'on était aussi près. Et arrête de te poser des questions !

- Ce n'était pas une question, rétorqua Cas en fronçant les sourcils.

Il tourna la tête vers la vitre de sa portière. Dean lâcha un autre soupir et pianota un instant sur le volant, signe qu'il commençait à être agacé.

- Mon père et moi y avons résolu une affaire il y a une dizaine d'années, finit-il par dire plus doucement.

- Ce lac n'a rien de banal, dans ce cas. Il te rappelle ton père absent et alcoolique mais t'évoque néanmoins de bons souvenirs.

- Hé Sigmund, rétorqua le chasseur, tu ne vas pas me demander de te parler de ma mère ou si je me faisais toucher par mon instit' en primaire ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

- Arrête de parler de ma vie, dans ce cas. Tu ne la connais pas.

Castiel se figea, et Dean lâcha son énième soupir de la journée.

- Désolé Cas, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je suis…un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment.

- Ce n'est rien. Et voilà ce que je voulais entendre, ajouta l'ange sur un demi-sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Quelque chose de _sincère_.

Un autre lourd silence s'écrasa sur la Chevrolet. Castiel ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde; il observait avec une admiration presque enfantine le paysage, qui changeait rapidement. Les arbres épars se transformèrent en une forêt épaisse et dense, aux pentes douces et vallonnées. La route aboutit quelques instants plus tard sur une petite plage de gros sable, caressée par de petites vaguelettes d'eau limpide. Le lac n'avait effectivement rien de particulier : il n'était ni grand ni singulièrement beau, de ces étendues d'eau placide que l'on peut trouver un peu partout dans le pays. Une petite cabane de pêcheurs déglinguée se dessinait sur la berge opposée, donnant au tout un je-ne-sais-quoi d'humain et de rassurant.

A vrai dire, il ressemblait plus à un grand étang qu'à un lac de montagne, mais cela, Dean s'en souciait bien peu. Il s'extirpa de la voiture, claqua la portière derrière lui et inspira une profonde bouffée d'air lacustre. Castiel fit quelques pas vers la berge, le regard attiré vers un petit ponton de pêche.

- C'est donc ici que tu viens parfois te reposer l'esprit.

- Hein, quoi ?

- Ce ponton, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la petite avancée en bois. Je suis déjà venu te tirer de tes rêves ici.

- Tout le monde aime la pêche, se justifia Dean sur un air bougon.

Il se dirigea à l'arrière de l'Impala, ouvrit le coffre et en tira une glacière qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il revint à l'avant, se décapsula une bière et s'installa sur le capot. Castiel le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et l'imita, une petite bouteille verte à la main. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un moment, les yeux rivés sur le mouvement de l'eau qui se perdait à leurs pieds.

- Tu as raison, rompit soudain Cas.

- Raison sur quoi ?

- Cet endroit est très reposant. Ce n'est pas la plus belle création de mon Père, mais c'est un lieu calme et serein…

- Il est très bien, ce lac, rétorqua Dean en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

- Oui, oui…Mais si tu avais vu le Sahara lors de la dernière grande Glaciation…

Les yeux de l'ange s'égarèrent dans le vague, tandis qu'il se remémorait de lointains souvenirs.

- Bon Cas, reviens sur Terre. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

Le brun tarda à répondre, puis lâcha un « oui » qui se voulait dur et assuré. Il se perdit ensuite dans la contemplation de la berge opposée, comme s'il cherchait à compter les arbres de la forêt de pins. Dean chercha un moment ses mots puis continua :

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta caboche d'emplumé, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Il avala une autre gorgée pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la suite.

- On forme une sacrée équipe, tu sais ? Chasser les monstres, buter du démon…Ça serait con de voir ça disparaitre, non ?

- Pourquoi cela disparaitrait ? demanda Castiel avec inquiétude. Tu ne veux plus que je vienne chasser à vos côtés ?

- Non, non, t'y es pas du tout. Ce que je veux…C'est que tu te concentres sur les affaires, tu vois ? Que tu ne te laisses pas déconcentrer par…par…

- Par… ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou bien … ?

Cas lui adressa une expression désarmante d'honnêteté. Dean se sentit soudain penaud et continua sur un ton un peu plus agressif :

- Mais merde Cas, tu viens de me dire que tu savais pourquoi on était là.

L'ange sembla soudain comprendre. Il prononça un vague « oh », et baissa la tête. Dean avait-il rêvé où ses pommettes étaient devenues soudain plus roses ? C'était grave. Bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Le chasseur termina sa bouteille cul-sec.

- Bordel, ça en devient ridicule.

- Ne te fatigue pas, Dean. J'ai compris.

- Hein… ?

L'ange disparut dans un bruit de verre brisé.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard, sur une route perdue en pleine nuit :_

_« _Guérir un démon ? Hormis le fait que je ne vois absolument pas ce que ça veut dire, si on fait ça, tu vas mieux c'est ça ? Tu vas arrêter de cracher tes poumons et te cogner dans les meubles ?»

Dean tentait tant bien que mal de cacher la peur qui lui serrait le ventre depuis des semaines. Sam dépérissait de jour en jour, quoi qu'il en dise. Et Cas qui restait muet à ses prières, alors qu'il avait tant besoin de lui… Quelque chose poussait néanmoins l'aîné à s'accrocher au mince espoir qu'il pouvait encore ressentir : ils avaient une piste. Et ils avaient toujours gagné. Ils réussiraient, comme tout le reste : ils avaient déjà sauvé le monde, ils pouvaient recommencer.

- Je me sens mieux, répondit Sam. Maintenant, je sais où je vais.

- Parfait. Parce que là où on va, ça ne sera pas un pique-nique.

- Ça sera la fin.

Dean pila brusquement, faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier. L'Impala fit une embardée sur le côté, évitant de justesse la silhouette ensanglantée étendue sur le macadam de la départementale. Dean sentit son propre sang quitter son visage; il bondit hors de la voiture, les mains tremblantes.

- CAS… ?

« Besoin d'aide. »

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, au bunker des Hommes de Lettres :_

_« _ La vache, il pèse son poids l'emplumé. »

- Je suis encore conscient, Dean.

Castiel trébucha et s'accrocha tant bien que mal au veston de Sam, avant de cracher une gerbe de sang sur sa propre chemise déjà bien amochée.

- Ouais, ben pas pour longtemps je crois, répondit l'aîné des Winchester.

Effectivement, les yeux du brun se révulsèrent et il s'effondra sur ses jambes. Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard affligé.

- Bon, dit Dean, je le traîne jusqu'à la chambre et toi tu…tu…

- Hé ça va, je vais bien, je peux encore t'aider à le porter.

Sam s'agenouilla près de Castiel et lui attrapa un bras pour le soulever. Il grimaça sous l'effort, amaigrissant si c'était encore possible son visage déjà émacié et fatigué. Dean l'arrêta et le repoussa doucement.

- Tu vas me faire chialer. Reste ici avec lui dix minutes, je vais aller préparer sa chambre.

Le cadet hocha la tête de soulagement.

- Ouais, ça je peux faire.

Il se laissa retomber près de l'ange et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Dean revint un moment plus tard et se pencha sur Castiel, tout en lui attrapant un bras.

- Bon, à trois on le soulève, dit Dean. Un, deux…

Les frères passèrent les bras de Castiel par-dessus leurs épaules et le hissèrent tant bien que mal. Ils traversèrent un long couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, que Dean ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une pièce de taille réduite, mais comportant tout le mobilier nécessaire à une chambre à coucher confortable.

Ils le laissèrent retomber lourdement sur le lit. Sam délaça ses chaussures, Dean le débarrassa de son trench et ils l'installèrent plus confortablement sur le matelas. Sam se releva et considéra la chemise ensanglanté de l'ange avec inquiétude.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Il a connu pire, répondit Dean qui semblait plutôt vouloir s'en persuader. Il s'en remettra.

- Si tu le dis…

- Bon, tu vas jouer au docteur avec le soldat Ryan, reprit le plus âgé en se frottant les mains, et moi je vais bosser sur la troisième épreuve.

Il se détourna brusquement; Sam lui attrapa l'épaule et le força à lui refaire face.

- Holà, reste ici toi. Tu ne vas pas me faire gober que t'as envie de t'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

Dean gesticula nerveusement sur ses jambes. Le cadet haussa les épaules et soupira.

- C'est à toi de t'en occuper, hein, reprit-il. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

- T'es toujours le premier à pleurnicher avec pitié, pourtant.

- Je ne pleurniche pas, riposta Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce n'est pas de la pitié, ça s'appelle de la compassion. Tu sais, cette émotion qu'on est sensé ressentir envers d'autres êtres humains… Enfin, je doute que ton encéphale soit suffisamment développé pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire…

Un sourire agaçant étira les lèvres du jeune chasseur aux cheveux longs. Dean s'apprêta à rétorquer une réponse fleurie dont il en avait le secret, mais fut coupé par une brusque quinte de toux du plus jeune, qui courba le torse et se frappa rudement la poitrine pour recouvrer son souffle.

- Sam… ? Sam !

Rongé par l'inquiétude, l'ainé aida son jeune frère à s'asseoir sur le sol dallé de la chambre. Sam resta un instant la tête entre les genoux, le visage brulant et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il finit par lever des mains qui se voulaient rassurantes, et releva les yeux.

- C'est bon, c'est passé. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Un peu plus ces derniers temps, avoua-t-il, ouais.

Sam détourna les yeux pour fuir le regard anxieux et pesant que son frère portait sur lui. Dean l'aida à se relever, puis lui adressa une rude mais affectueuse accolade.

- Bon écoute. Prends ma caisse, va faire un tour en ville, paye toi une salade de fougères bio au quinoa-ou-je-sais-pas-quoi-d'autre, trouve-toi un bar et prends un verre. Et si t'es trop bourré pour conduire, dégote-toi une petite poulette pour passer la nuit, ça te détendra. Pas envie de récupérer mon bébé dans un fossé demain matin.

- Tu viens de résumer ta vie là, non ?

- Ça te fera le plus grand bien, crois-moi.

- Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix ?

- Non. Si tu refuses, je te fous dehors à coup de pompes.

Sam étira ses longs membres, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale.

- T'as sans doute raison…

- J'ai toujours raison, Sam. Tu devrais être le premier à le reconnaitre.

Le cadet préféra ne pas répondre. Dean glissa une main dans la poche arrière de son jean, et en tira un petit trousseau de clés, qu'il tendit à Sam. Ce dernier leva un bras pour les attraper, quand l'autre se ravisa soudain.

- N'oublie pas, je veux ne pas te revoir avant demain matin.

Sam acquiesça bon gré mal gré. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de s'opposer à Dean, et il devait s'avouer qu'une sortie au grand air ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il haussa les épaules, attrapa au vol les clés que venaient de lui lancer Dean et s'éloigna tranquillement vers la sortie. Le plus âgé l'accompagna et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main. Sam referma la porte derrière lui, laissant l'aîné seul dans le profond silence du bunker.

Dean resta un moment ainsi, raide comme un piquet, les yeux rivés vers la porte blindée.

« Bon bon bon… »

Il avait murmuré pour lui-même, se sentant soudain désœuvré. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine, alluma la cafetière et resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Sam n'allait sans doute pas revenir avant plusieurs heures, et il avait un ange agonisant de l'autre côté du mur…

D'ailleurs, comment ça se soigne, un ange ? Ils étaient censés avoir un protocole de régénération bionique ou un machin comme ça, et voilà que son ange à lui se présentait sur la route devant son bébé, les tripes à l'air.

Castiel, corrigea mentalement le jeune homme. Castiel, pas _son ange à lui_.

Dean abandonna la cuisine et se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle de bain, qui leur servait par ailleurs d'infirmerie. Il ouvrit un placard au-dessus de l'un des lavabos en marbre blanc, en tira divers antidouleurs et d'autres produits plus ou moins légaux ainsi qu'une aiguille à coudre, qu'il aseptisa rapidement sur la flamme d'un briquet. Il revint dans la chambre, et déposa le tout sur une table de chevet. Il se tira une chaise, planta une seringue dans un petit flacon et commença à en inspirer le contenu.

« Cela ne fonctionne pas sur moi, articula soudain Castiel. »

Le chasseur sursauta. Il se tourna vers le blessé et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui ne fonctionne pas ?

- Ce produit que tu t'apprêtais à m'injecter dans le corps.

- Ça ne peut te faire que du bien, ça calmera la douleur.

- Il m'en faudrait une dose considérable, que tu ne possèdes pas.

Il leva des yeux rougis et fiévreux vers Dean qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le chasseur voyait quelqu'un souffrir il pouvait même dire qu'il avait vu et subi bien pire que cela, mais la détresse du brun avait sur lui un effet étrangement déroutant. Il détourna les yeux du blessé, et reposa les ustensiles sur la table de chevet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? se risqua-t-il. On a peut-être de la morphine qui traîne quelque part…

- Une bouteille d'alcool, ça sera très bien.

- Une…bouteille d'alcool? J'ai apporté du désinfectant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de désinfectant.

- Oh, je vois.

Dean leva un sourcil avec surprise. Bah, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Cas n'avait jamais montré quelques tendances à lever le coude…

- Bon ok, je t'amène ça. Mais hors de question de picoler tout seul, mon coco.

Dean disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et revint quelques instants plus tard, une bouteille de whisky bas de gamme et deux verres dans les mains. Il déposa tout cela à côté du coton et des aiguilles, et revint au chevet de Castiel. Il tendit le bras pour reprendre la bouteille, mais fut devancé par l'ange qui l'attrapa d'un geste brusque.

- Un seul verre suffira, déclara le brun aux pupilles bleues.

Cas en versa un fond dans le verre de Dean, avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres. Le chasseur, dans un mouvement incontrôlé, se redressa brusquement sur un « holà ! ». Il finit par se laisser retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, observant avec incrédulité l'ange siffler un litre d'alcool plus au moins frelaté à 60°, que Sam soupçonnait entre autres de rendre aveugle.

Castiel termina la bouteille jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et reposa le flacon sur la table.

- Hé ben, t'as une sacrée descente tu sais.

- Oui, je le sais.

Dean réprima une furieuse envie de rire. Il se sentait étrangement bien et léger, à des lieues de ce qu'il aurait normalement dû ressentir. Il aurait dû haïr Castiel pour ce qu'il avait fait, et cela aurait été sans nul-doute justifié.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Dean se rendait compte qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner n'importe quoi, même s'il se rendait à nouveau responsable de la fin du monde dans un excès de mégalomanie.

Castiel gémit de satisfaction, tirant le chasseur de ses pensées. L'ange s'étendit sur le matelas, les traits du visage apaisés.

- Ça a l'air de fonctionner, constata le jeune homme.

- Hâte-toi, mon organisme se débarrasse rapidement des effets de l'éthanol.

- Hé, je fais ce que je peux. Commence par dégager tes sapes, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

Il aida l'ange à se redresser sur le lit, puis se détourna pour saisir une aiguille qu'il s'entreprit d'aseptiser une seconde fois avec un briquet – simple habitude, même si Castiel prétendait être insensible aux infections- avant d'y faire passer un bout de fil dentaire.

Le brun tira sur le nœud continuellement desserré de sa cravate, avant de réprimer une grimace de douleur. Il laissa retomber mollement son bras dans les couvertures, une expression de chien battu sur le visage.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide, formula-t-il sur un ton gêné.

Dean mit un instant à réagir. Il comprit soudain, et s'installa sur le rebord du lit.

- Euh oui, bouge pas.

De sa main libre, il s'entreprit de délacer la cravate qu'il fit glisser le long du col, avant de la laisser retomber sur le drap entre les cuisses du blessé. Castiel esquissa un mouvement pour déboutonner sa chemise, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure de douleur.

- Tsss, laisse-moi faire, tu vois bien que tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses. Tiens moi ça, plutôt.

Il lui tendit le fil et l'aiguille, et s'entreprit de déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise déchirée et trempée de sang.

- Et bien, dit-il sur un sifflement, elle n'y a pas été de main morte.

- Ce n'est pas Naomi qui m'a fait ça.

Dean fit glisser la chemise sur les épaules de Castiel, avant de la rouler en boule et de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. S'attendant à une explication qui ne vint pas, il ajouta :

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?

- Pas pour l'instant, non.

Le chasseur hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de le harceler de questions. Il courba la nuque vers la blessure, l'examina un instant, avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Des blessures, il pouvait dire qu'il en avait vu des milliers. Et celle qu'il avait sous les yeux ne pouvait pas le tromper.

- Cas, c'est une blessure par balle ça, non ?

- Possible.

- C'est une blessure par balle et t'es incapable de te soigner toi-même… ?

- La balle a été fondue dans un poignard céleste.

Dean, durant un instant, s'était demandé si l'ange ne s'était pas trouvé une autre excuse pour rester seul avec lui. Il regretta aussitôt cela et se reconcentra sur son boulot.

- T'as retiré la balle ?

- Oui.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai enfoncé mes doigts dans la plaie, j'ai cherché et je l'ai trouvée.

- Eurgh. Passe-moi l'aiguille.

Castiel s'exécuta, non sans jeter un regard anxieux à la pointe acérée qui n'allait plus tarder à s'enfoncer sous sa peau.

- Tu es certain de ce que tu fais ?

- Relax Cas, j'ai recousu Sam au moins autant de fois que moi-même.

Il marqua une légère pression sur la poitrine du brun, le forçant à s'étendre sur le lit.

« Allonge-toi et détends-toi. »

Castiel tressaillit légèrement quand la pointe pénétra pour la première fois dans ses chairs meurtries. Il resta néanmoins silencieux et calme, et alors que Dean terminait le dernier point de suture, il déclara avec soulagement qu'il s'était attendu à pire.

- Après ce que t'as vécu, c'est pas une aiguille qui va te faire peur. Aller, redresse toi, maintenant. On va s'occuper des bandages.

Il lui attrapa fermement le poignet et l'épaule, l'aida à se relever avant de saisir un rouleau de bandages en lin. Il revint à son chevet, et leva un bras qu'il laissa en suspend un instant.

Le torse de Castiel était mince, glabre, pâle.

_Les bandages, Dean, les bandages. Occupe-toi de ces foutus bandages, bordel de merde. Point-barre._

Il déglutit avec peine et déroula rapidement la bobine.

« Lève les bras. »

Castiel s'exécuta docilement, son regard pénétrant appuyé sur les lèvres du jeune homme, comme s'il cherchait à deviner ses prochaines paroles.

- Merde Cas, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fous les jetons.

- Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise.

Il détourna aussitôt le regard, pour revenir derechef se fixer sur le jeune homme.

_ Tu dois le faire exprès, pensa Dean, c'est pas possible…_

Le chasseur s'entreprit d'enrouler le torse blessé du fin bandage blanc. Il passa ses mains dans le dos dénudé et s'arrêta soudain, une expression intriguée sur le visage.

- J'ai presque l'impression de les sentir…

Castiel sembla comprendre de quoi il parlait et secoua la tête négativement.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, Dean. Tu ne peux ni les voir, ni les toucher. Tu n'en as pas la capacité.

- Oui, ça je sais merci, répliqua le chasseur d'un ton sec. Mais c'est vrai que t'as un peu de mal avec le concept _d'imagination_.

Castiel s'abandonna aux mains rugueuses du chasseur, qui acheva le bandage qu'il referma d'un morceau de scotch. Le chasseur jeta quelques coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets dans le dos de l'ange, qui semblait n'avoir qu'une envie, celle de se cacher sous le lit. Entre les omoplates du brun se dessinaient deux ombres symétriques d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long sur une dizaine de large. Les traces d'attaches de deux gigantesques ailes.

- Dean, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'observer de la sorte.

- Juste encore une seconde, attends. Je…je peux essayer quelque chose ?

Cas soupira, les épaules basses.

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire. Et c'est…inconvenant.

- C'est toi qui me parles d'inconvenance ? répliqua Dean sur un rire plutôt amer. L'hôpital et la charité, ça te dis quelque chose ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire la charité là-dedans, ni l'hôpital, d'ailleurs. Ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas, c'est tout.

- Depuis quand tu ressens le besoin d'avoir un espace personnel, toi ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir.

Dean prit soudain une expression d'enfant buté et s'installa sur le rebord du lit.

- Aller, laisse-moi toucher…

- Non, Dean.

- Juste une fois ! Quelques secondes !

- Non !

Castiel ne s'emportait jamais. Pourtant, le soudain haussement de voix qu'il avait employé indiquait que c'était un sujet particulièrement sensible. Dean préféra donc ne pas insister et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. L'ange se calma aussitôt, et tourna vers lui un regard indéchiffrable. Dean se plongea alors comme pour la première fois dans le regard limpide de Castiel. Qu'il aimait ces yeux…Le chasseur y lisait une sagesse plurimillénaire, un attachement sans faille pour toute chose. Mais surtout, il pouvait y lire tout l'amour, toute la dévotion qu'il lui vouait à lui, Dean, le pauvre chasseur brisé et alcoolique.

Bref, il avait presque l'impression de voir le cosmos entier dans ces insondables billes bleues. Et à cet instant précis, il se sentait encore plus précieux que l'univers lui-même.

Lentement, l'ange lui glissa ses doigts derrière sa tête, et marqua une légère pression sur sa nuque. Les yeux bleus s'approchèrent. Ces yeux dont il n'arrivait pas à s'extirper, ces yeux qui semblaient le clouer sur place…

Les lèvres de Castiel effleurèrent les siennes sur une caresse d'une infinie douceur. Un millier de questions de bouscula alors dans la tête du jeune homme. Des interrogations sans queue ni tête qui s'embrouillaient, se mélangeaient dans sa caboche en un marasme brumeux.

Puis, tout redevint clair. Dean recouvra rapidement ses esprits et repoussa violement le brun, qui vint percuter le mur dans une grimace de douleur.

- _Putain, Cas… !_

Le visage déformé par le dégout, il leva les yeux vers Castiel qui l'observait maintenant d'un air désemparé.

- C'est ce que font les humains pour témoigner de leur amour, non ?

- _Leur amour_… ? Quel amour, Castiel ? Celui que tu crois ressentir pour moi parce que je m'évertue à jouer les infirmières ?

Le blessé baissa la tête d'un air confus.

- T'es vraiment un fou furieux, reprit Dean. Ne m'approche plus, ok ? J'ai voulu faire des efforts, montrer à Sam que j'étais capable de gérer n'importe quelle situation, mais là c'est trop. Ca me dépasse. Ca nous dépasse tous les deux.

Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, et ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

- Dean…

Le ton déchirant et presque implorant de l'ange avait de quoi briser le cœur du plus endurci des chasseurs. Un instant, l'interpellé fut tenté de revenir sur ses pas et de le serrer dans ses bras. De lui expliquer qu'il regrettait déjà les paroles répugnantes qu'il venait d'avoir, de lui dire de lui pardonner…Il se retourna et se contenta de lui faire face.

- Dean, excuse-moi, j'ai cru que…C'est à cause de mon véhicule ?

- Il n'y a pas que ton véhicule, Cas. T'es même pas humain…

Bien entendu, l'argument ne valait rien, et Sam pouvait être le premier à en témoigner.

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur ton imagination. La tienne est vraiment trop débordante.

- Dean…

- Ne m'approche plus, siffla à nouveau le chasseur en levant un bras devant lui.

Ce n'était pas tant le dégout que ses propres réactions qui faisaient bouillir le chasseur. Un instant, durant un simple instant, il avait cru qu'il répondrait au baiser. Qu'il passerait ses bras autour de son cou, qu'il se serrerait contre sa mince poitrine…

Dean chassa ces images de son esprit. Il serra les poings, et avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, lança d'un ton sec :

« T'as plus besoin de moi. Reste ici et tache de te soigner. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant seul l'ange sur le matelas.

* * *

**Bouh, pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire autant souffrir notre angelot préféré? :( Pauvre choupinet...J'accepte les tomates pourries et les cailloux. **


End file.
